Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268
In 2268, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Entrants * James T. Kirk Entries *; Captain's log, Stardate 4523.3 : "Deep Space Station K-7 has issued a priority one call. More than an emergency, it signals near or total disaster. We can only assume the Klingons have attacked the station. We're going in armed for battle." *; Captain's log, Stardate 4524.2 : "A Klingon warship is hovering only 100 kilometers from Deep Space Station K-7 while its captain waits in the station manager's office. Their intentions are unknown." *; Captain's log, Stardate 4525.6 : "A small disturbance between the Klingon crew and members of the Enterprise crew has broken out aboard Space Station K-7. I am forced to cancel shore leave for both ships." *; Captain's log, Stardate 6834.5 : "En route to R & R on Starbase Ten, the ''Enterprise has been ordered to divert briefly to Fornax II in order to pick up and transport to Starbase Ten a sealed tape. The tape contains a partial record of the genetic research of Albar Exar, a native of Fornax I. Dr. Exar, one of the most renowned geneticists in the galaxy, has voluntarily isolated himself on Fornax II for six standard years. He and his wife, Shona, an Andorian biologist, have lived and worked under a pressurized dome, and their son was born there. Dr. Exar has reported that his work is not complete, but he wishes to have a sealed record tape of the incomplete data stored in the Federation archives for reasons known only to himself, to be opened only at his death. He has also requested that I and First Officer Spock beam down to get the tape, and that no other crew members accompany us."'' *; Captain's log, Stardate 5763.7 : "The crew having enjoyed the shore leave facilities on Starbase Ten, for ten solar days, the ''Enterprise has been ordered to proceed to Sector Five for exploration and mapping operations. The crew seems rested and in good spirits. All present and accounted for."'' *; Captain's log, Stardate 4720.1 : "Mapping of the Class-Q type planet, Delta Canaris IV, continues. This planet, discovered three years into our five year mission, is providing a needed break from deep space routine for the crew. The violent gravity waves emanating from the planet require constant orbital corrections, but the added work might prove worthwhile due to the possibility of life on the planet. Sensor readings are positive although in a part of the life-spectrum indicating beings unlike any previously discovered by a Federation starship. Excitement among the crew runs high. Morale has never been better." *; Captain's log, Stardate 4723.4 : "We continue to evade the Klingon warship until such time as blame can be attributed for the deaths of the Vulcans aboard the [[T'Pau (ship)|Science Ship ''T'Pau]]. Before destruction of the crew, the T'Pau landed a party of twenty-three Andorian scientists on the surface of Alnath II. The leader, Dr. Threllvon-da, is argumentative and not inclined to cooperate with our investigation. Further questioning will no doubt bring out valuable information."'' * "Captain's log, Stardate 4730.5. The war of nerves continues between the ''Enterprise and the Klingon vessel. Every change of orbit is countered by the other as we jockey for continual advantage. The tension mounts aboard the Enterprise and threatens to disrupt the efficient functioning of many departments. This breakdown in morale is unlike anything I have ever seen aboard a starship. Extensive searches of the ship's computer memory fail to reveal any other situation paralleling ours. I must act soon or serious breaches of regulations will begin to occur." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4731.0. The Klingons continue to jam subspace transmission. I have ordered Lt. Uhura to prepare a message capsule to be launched to Starbase Sixteen in case of attack. Morale continues to deteriorate due to the strain of the Klingon presence. Fighting between crew members is commonplace, and standard disciplinary techniques do not work. I grow more concerned about the inability of the crew of the ''Enterprise to effectively react should the need arise." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4732.9. The Klingons play a game of waiting. The morale abroad the ''Enterprise continues to deteriorate. Crew members are more intent on their own selfish interests than in the greater good. I fear someone will be inattentive to duty and create the incident the Klingons desire. Waiting is too wearing. We must initiate action." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4735.7. The Klingons attempted another subspace communication. My encounter with Kalan aboard the ''Enterprise has borne fruit. He has found more mutineers and executed them. As a result, I feel that the safety of the Enterprise and the Andorian archaeological team is enhanced. However, no progress has been made toward solving the mystery of the Klingon weapon which has killed the Vulcans aboard the T'Pau. I can only hope that the weapon requires the coordinated effort of many Klingons rather than the action of a single one." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4736.0. Ensign Chekov's action will be reviewed by the senior officers aboard the ''Enterprise. If they so recommend, a general court-martial will be convened when - if - we return to Starbase. I sympathize with Chekov; I feel he had only the best interests of the ship at heart. However, he failed to adequately analyze the situation and nearly plunged the Federation into a brutal, no-winner interstellar war with the Klingon Empire." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4736.9. The Klingons accepted the new location for their topaline mining operation with alacrity. However, the sudden disappearance of their equipment - seemingly swallowed by the very planet itself - has precipitated an emergency. The [[IKS Terror|''Terror]]'s main phaser banks have begun to glow a vivid blue from corona discharges, indicating a readiness for attack. I have ordered the crew of the Enterprise to general quarters. I fear attack is imminent and unavoidable." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4737.1. The ''Enterprise has sustained minor damage from the Klingon attack. Deflector screens are holding; phaser banks are fully charged, waiting for my command to attack. Although the attack was unprovoked, I am hesitant to return fire. The Organian Peace Treaty must be preserved at all costs or the resulting interstellar war will devastate uncountable planets. The Klingons must be stopped here at Alnath II - peacefully." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4738.3. The Klingon guards have boarded the ''Enterprise. Their doctors are obviously torn between moving Kalan and having him die, and allowing him to remain aboard an "enemy" vessel. The need for their commander seems to have won out. They have posted a close watch over him in the sick bay, much to Dr. McCoy's disgust. He is lodging a formal complaint over this invasion of his territory.'' Kalan continues to heal rapidly. He will be able to return to the ''Terror shortly. But before then, we must conclude negotiations for peaceful occupation and joint cooperation on Alnath II." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4744.8. Tensions have eased considerably since the jewel from the pyramid was placed inside the rodinium box. The Klingons are amenable to negotiation for the mining concessions on Alnath II, the ''Enterprise functions at its normal high efficiency and another interstellar conflict has been averted. The only unexplained occurrence is the death of the Vulcans, and I believe I have an idea what happened. It will remain for a fully equipped science ship to test my theory, but they will know what to expect and can avoid the trap." ''Mutiny on the Enterprise * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4769.1. Mapping and preliminary contact of Class Q planet Delta Canaris IV complete. After this mission, the ''Enterprise requires extensive maintenance and the crew sorely needs R and R at Starbase One. I have recommended commendations for several of the crew, notably Mr. Spock for his unflagging efforts in contacting the wafer-thin intelligences on the high-gravity planet. His techniques for contact will establish standards to be used throughout the remainder of our five-year mission and possibly for many years to come by other primary-contact vessels." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4801.4. The trip so far has been routine, except for the rescue of Lorelei, Speaker of Hyla. Spock has examined our computer records carefully and has found no indication such a planet exists. However, McCoy is certain Lorelei's biopatterns are approximately Terra norm. The differences that do exist do not preclude her from breathing our atmospheric mix or eating our food. She is a striking woman, intelligent, pretty and possessing some undefinable quality I find compelling. I wish Ambassador Zarv had a fraction of this charm." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. The Speaker of Hyla, Lorelei, troubles me strangely. I find myself increasingly convinced by her arguments to abort the peace mission to Ammdon and Jurnamoria and return to Starbase One. The condition of the ''Enterprise continues to deteriorate. Equipment malfunctions are the least of our problems. My greatest concern is the crew upset and growing disaffection. It is almost as if the crew is on the brink of disobedience, but that is absurd. Such a thing cannot happen on this ship. It will not." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 4822.9. I have tolerated the crew's growing inattention to duty long enough. While the strain of maintaining a starship is considerable, the ''Enterprise crew is one of the best in Starfleet Command. It is the best. Spock and I must monitor constantly all vital systems to prevent disaster. It is inconceivable to me that postponed shore leave is the root cause of this dereliction of duty, but it is the only plausible reason. I will assemble my section heads and put a stop to this at once. Otherwise, we will arrive in the Ammdon-Jurnamoria system in a condition little better than a decrepit garbage scow." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The extent of the damage to the ''Enterprise is as yet unknown. I fear that it will be both extensive and potentially dangerous for all on board. With the warp engines down, both our transporter and subspace radio capacity are drastically limited, if not destroyed. While there are other methods for alerting Starbase One of our plight, I'd prefer to remain under power and attempt completion of our mission. This might not be possible. If it is not, these will be the first orders I have been unable to obey. The possibility of failure is not one I easily accept." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 4903.01. We will soon attain orbit about the fourth planet in the system. Uhura reports no radio signals emanating from the planet, but Mr. Spock's life-form readings indicate a highly complex civilization. The riddle posed by this seeming contradiction is only one of the items on our agenda. Nowhere in the galaxy has an advanced civilization been found that did not employ hertzian radio, even for minor communications. Perhaps this is the first." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 4904.2. Spock, McCoy and four security men are imprisoned on the planet below. To make matters worse, Ambassador Zarv and his diplomatic mission beamed down to the planet without permission; the diversion of power required for this use of the transporter necessitated entirely closing down level seven. Only when we regain some measure of warp-engine power will we be able to use this area again. Contact with the civilization inhabiting the planet grows increasingly less likely. If, as Spock inferred, the natives employ a form of telepathy, there is scant chance of our success in negotiating either for the release of those imprisoned or for the shielding we so desperately need. * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 4905.8. Marooned on the planet, I have few choices left to me. The crew of the ''Enterprise has mutinied, falling prey to the alien Lorelei's words of pacifism. I must reach Spock and the others, rescue them and, using this small group, regain control of my starship. The outlook for this is not good." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 4906.1. We have secured a position on a hill overlooking the quarry where shielding for repair of the ''Enterprise s engines is being mined. Tension mounts with each shuttleload of the shielding. There cannot be many more trips; the shuttle provides the only means of escaping this planet. Spock is unsure how much longer our presence will go undetected. As soon as the drug wears off on the thorny corral bush where he, McCoy and the others were imprisoned, the entire planet will be in an uproar. Escape must come soon - or we will never leave this planet alive." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 4908.0. It is hard to believe that escape from the uni-life planetary system might be the easiest part of regaining control of the ''Enterprise. Lorelei's hold on the crew is as sure as if she had them chained - surer. The silver curtain of her words has woven them into a bind that will take time and effort to correct. We have no time left." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5011.1. The run to Ammdon was anything but routine. Mr. Scott performed services above and beyond the call of duty maintaining the warp engines. The condition of the MHD bottles is, at best, dangerous. He and his staff will receive commendations for their superb efforts. The remainder of the crew slowly returns to normal, with only occasional relapses attesting to the power of Lorelei's persuasiveness and sonic-laden words. Dr. McCoy assures me no one remains totally under the spell and that all show remarkably stable psycho-trace patterns, considering the rigors they have been through. Lorelei remains in her detention cell, unable to speak directly with anyone. And, in spite of everyone falling back into line, one major obstacle remains: the Ammdon-Jurnamoria peace talks. Without Ambassador Zarv and his diplomatic team, chances are slim that we can prevent the war. However, it is our duty as a Federation vessel to do all we can to avert this war and hold the Romulans at bay in the Orion Arm." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5012.5. I find my ship to be in jeopardy. The intense assault by the Jurnamoria fleet has severely damaged certain portions of the ''Enterprise. Mr. Scott and his able staff are repairing those circuits most needed for warp-speed capability. I have ordered beamed aboard the Ammdon and Juramorian leaders for one final conference. There is one last tactic I have not tried to bring peace to the waning planets. If it fails, I must return to Starbase One and allow the Romulans their way with this section of space. I do not think I will fail this time. My argument for peace is one so potent the vice-regent of Ammdon and the Constable of Peace of Jurnamoria will not be able to resist." "Art of War" * "Captain's Log, Stardate 3905.7. We have received a distress call from the Federation mining colony on Angrena. Our scheduled visit to Starbase Six for some much needed rest and relaxation will have to be postponed until the rescue operation is complete." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 3905.9. We have reached the mining colony on Angrena. I have assembled a medical and engineering landing party to treat any wounded, and prepare the survivors for evacuation. I have asked my chief engineer, ship's doctor, and first officer to accompany me." "Star TreX" * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 4740.5. James T. Kirk recording. The Enterprise has returned to Delta Vega, the Federation quarantined planet where this ship lost two of its finest crew members... ...and I lost my best friend. I can not say I am glad to be back. I'm even less pleased at the sight of the spatial anomaly which circles the planet. At first glance, it appears to be a variation on the psionic energy which mutated Lt. Gary Mitchell and Dr. Elizabeth Dehner-- --into potential gods intent on reshaping an entire universe in their image. * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. After all but declaring intergalactic war in a desolate section of Federation space... ...the Shi'ar Empire sits in orbit around Delta Vega, waiting. But more daunting than the threat of having to engage an openly hostile enemy-- --is the feeling in my gut that the psionic anomaly...this space rift...is somehow tied into the final fate of Gary Mitchell. The Enterprise barely defeated him in an earlier encounter when he was in the relatively nascent stage of mutation. If he is back--if he's somehow managed to survive what we assumed was his death... ...if he is stronger than he was before... ...then we are certainly facing the greatest challenge of our five-year mission." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. The command crew of the Enterprise, along with most of the X-Men, have beamed down to the planet's surface... ...only to encounter what appears to be...a Scottish village." The Mark of Gideon ;Captain's log, stardate 5423.4. : We are orbiting the planet , which is still not a member of the United Federation of Planets. The treaty negotiations have been difficult because Gideon has consistently refused the presence of a delegation from the Federation on its soil, or any surveillance by the ship's sensors. They have finally agreed to a delegation of one. They insisted it be the captain of the . I am, therefore, beaming down at once. :I am alone on the ''Enterprise. I have searched every area of the ship and still cannot find a trace of the crew, or an indication of how its disappearance was managed. The one thing that is obvious is that I suffered a memory lapse, during which time I bruised my arm. It is causing me some irritation.'' ( ) Connections category:logs Captain's log 2268 category:2268